


Board Shorts II

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin shows his talents on a surfboard the gang head home. Later that night Morgana has a nightmare and Merlin is there to help her through it and maybe reveal some more hidden talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Shorts II

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to Board Shorts. More prompts would be much appreciated!

Morgana sat up abruptly. Tears ran down her cheeks and her breathing was rapid. It was another of her nightmares. She hadn’t had one for a while so she had been expecting it. 

This time her dream had taken her to a castle and she had seen herself in an elegant purple gown which was so unlike what she would normally wear. There were flashes of her friends as well and Morgana still didn’t understand any of them. 

Morgana wrapped her dressing gown around her. She only wore a light top to bed which came to her knees and she figured it would be a little chilly outside tonight. She opened her bedroom door quietly. She didn’t want to wake anyone else. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the rest of the guys were staying with her in the Cornwall estate and it had been great so far. They had been here for the first week of the summer and they would be leaving at the end of the second.

Her mind fleeted back to watching Merlin surf across the waves and move so easily through the water with grace and expertise. He was like a fish out of water, always tripping over things but put him in the water and he moved freely like a dolphin. 

Carefully, she descended the stairs. Morgana didn’t want to make too much noise, her nightmares were her problem and she wanted to cope with them herself. She was strong and independent so she would get through it. 

Morgana walked out in to the night. She gazed at the acres of land before her and raised her eyes to the sky as she smiled slightly at the twinkling of the stars. It wasn’t like this in the city. It was so loud, so in your face but in the country everything just became clear. 

“Another nightmare.” A voice sounded from behind her. She span around to see Merlin in a pair of pyjama bottoms leaning against the door. Morgana’s eyes glanced to his chest. She had seen it this morning when they went surfing. It surprised her to see how defined it really was.

“Yes.” She admitted sadly. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry I don’t want to burden you with my problems.” Morgana blabbed feeling very annoyed at herself for waking Merlin up.

“No you didn’t wake me up.” He said smoothly stepping away from the wall. 

“Oh what were you doing up then?” Morgana enquired. Merlin was always quite secretive so she usually leapt at chances to know him better. Her incessant crush on him also helped her interest. 

“Can you keep a secret?” He looked deadly serious and she nodded warily. Merlin looked around him conspiringly and stepped closer to her until they were only inches apart. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she hoped the darkness would disguise her blush. “I was eating Gwen’s cookies.” Merlin admitted sheepishly. 

Morgana started to laugh but instead muffled it realising she still didn’t want to wake anyone up. 

“That was your secret?” Morgana giggled and Merlin just grinned.

“No but you looked like you needed cheering up.” Morgana was going to tell him about her harboured crush tonight but she could never seem to get the words out. Maybe she would try now.

“Merlin I need to tell you something-”

“Me first?” He asked. His eyes grew wide and silently pleaded her to allow him to talk.

“Of course.” He was probably going to tell her he was completely aware of her crush and didn’t reciprocate. Though, she had no idea what she’d do if he did say that.

“I do have a secret.” He stated bluntly. “It’s a big secret that I’ve had for a while and at the beach today I saw you and I realised that I would have to tell you tonight.” She was about to interrupt when he held his hand up for her to stop. “Please, just let me finish.” Morgana gestured for him to go on. “I wasn’t eating Gwen’s cookies I was waiting.” 

“For what?” Morgana took his hand in hers but her breath hitched as he intertwined their fingers. 

“For you.” He stared at her and his ocean blue eyes pierced her very soul.

“Why? How did you know I would have a nightmare?” 

“I didn’t.” He replied. Now Morgana was very confused. He was waiting for her but he didn’t know that she would have a nightmare.

“What are you saying Merlin?” Merlin rubbed his head and just kept his eyes trained on the floor for a moment. Morgana came closer to him as a sort of reassurance and to her surprise his arm came to her shoulder and pulled her in to him. 

“I’m saying that I have waited every night for you to come down the stairs after a nightmare. I do this because I know you like to walk off your dreams. I do it because I want you to stop facing these things on your own. I do it because I wish I was with you at home when you have nightmares. I want to face them with you.” He admitted and she felt his grip loosen as if giving her a way to leave him. Instead she wrapped an arm around his waist and brought his head up to look at her. 

“Can I tell you my secret now?” Merlin looked a little down heartened that his admittance had been ignored but he nodded anyway. “I love you.” 

He crashed their lips together. Morgana stood on her toes to take in more of him as his tongue ran along her lower lip which caused her to open her mouth to him. He dominated her in a way she didn’t think he was capable of. His tongue swirled around in her mouth and kept her own tongue obedient to his every whim. 

He brought his lips away from hers and she found herself leaning in further to recapture them. “Let’s get back inside.” He suggested and she let him lead her into the estate and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He opened the door and she glided in and as soon as the door was shut they were on each other again. Merlin walked her back to the bed and she happily complied as she ravished his neck with kisses and nibbles. 

“I love you so much.” She breathed. 

“I love you more than anything.” He replied between deep kisses. 

It was all that could be said before they lost themselves to hormones and lust. 

The next morning, Morgana woke in his arms and she snuggled closer to his bare chest and took in his scent. He smelt of lynx cologne and that unmistakable scent of Merlin. 

“Good morning.” He murmured and she could feel his smile. 

“Good morning.” She responded and kissed his lips chastely. 

“That was…wow.” 

“Yeah, seems your talents don’t stop at surfing.” She felt him chuckled and his chest vibrated on her cheek. She felt so at peace. So at one with him. 

“Mmm.” He replied as he brought them closer together. They lay there quietly and she absentmindedly played with the hairs that lightly ran down his chest.

“Merlin get up. Morgana isn’t in her room and-” Arthur barged in to the room and his mouth hung open at the sight. 

“Get out Arthur.” Merlin said sleepily. Without warning Merlin started to kiss Morgana deeply and soon they were entangled in each other once more. They barely heard the door shut abruptly.

“Ah my eyes!” However, they did hear Arthur faintly which made them grin but did not lessen their activities.


End file.
